


guilty party

by maybeshewont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah trying to be supportive, Established Relationship, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeshewont/pseuds/maybeshewont
Summary: 11 октября 2039





	guilty party

Иногда он жалел, что некоторые дни нельзя просто пропустить. Хэнк убеждал себя, что всё нормально, что нужно просто пойти на работу и притвориться, что всё в порядке, но стоило ему утром взглянуть на экран телефона, он понял, что не сможет. Поэтому после короткой прогулки Сумо он достал из верхнего ящика последнюю бутылку виски. Хорошо хоть у Элайджи снова был завал на работе и последнюю неделю он ночевал в офисе, а значит можно было спокойно напиться прямо с утра, не обращая внимания на пропущенные звонки от Джеффри. Он наливал себе второй стакан, когда экран телефона снова загорелся, показывая новое сообщение.

“_Достаточно было предупредить. Я понимаю…_”

Хэнк поморщился и выключил телефон, не дочитывая до конца. “Ни черта ты не понимаешь, Джеффри”, — пробормотал он, допивая виски практически залпом. На третьем стакане он сходил за револьвером, положив его рядом с собой. Пока Хэнк не собирался его использовать, но у него впереди был весь день.

На звонок в дверь Сумо лишь лениво поднял голову, но снова лёг на лежанку, увидев, что Хэнк остался на месте. Коннор с Гэвином были заняты делом, Элайджа должен был вернуться ближе к вечеру, так что Хэнк надеялся, что непрошеный гость просто ошибся дверью. Через пару минут он расслабленно выдохнул, снова пододвигая стакан к себе поближе, но на этот раз постучались в окно.  
— А где ключи? — сказал Хэнк погромче, не делая попыток подняться со стула, — и ты сегодня рано.  
Камски выглядел так, будто не спал всю ночь... и скорее всего так оно и было.

— Забыл. — голос у Камски был мрачный и несмотря на попытки Хэнка загородить стол, револьвер он всё равно заметил, — Что, даже дверь не откроешь? Или мне тоже нужно ломать окно?  
— Ладно, ладно, сейчас.

Стоило ему открыть дверь, как Элайджа тут же ловко протиснулся мимо него, сразу же направляясь на кухню.

— Ты не думал о других хобби? Вязание, например? Говорят очень успокаивает.  
—Просто решил почистить, —Хэнк упал на стул, избегая его взгляда и снова взял стакан в руки.  
—Ага, — серьёзно кивнул Камски, явно ему не поверив, — и Хэнк, что за гадость ты пьёшь?  
—Ты пришёл читать мне нотации?  
—И это тоже. Но нет, — Камски пододвинул стул, садясь рядом, — я приготовил для тебя подарок.  
«Ты перепутал дни рождения», подумал Хэнк, но вслух сказал лишь  
—Зачем?  
—Решил, что это поможет. Наверное? – Элайджа устало вздохнул, растирая переносицу, — не люблю чувствовать себя беспомощным... Неважно. Вот.  
Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшую коробку и аккуратно положил её на стол. Хэнк с сомнением посмотрел сначала на коробку, потом на Камски, но всё-таки взял её в руки.  
—Очки? У меня конечно немного упало зрение, но не настолько же. Да и носить такие как у тебя...   
—Хэнк. Просто надень их, пожалуйста.

Камски всем видом показывал, что не примет никаких возражений, так что Хэнк, с сомнением повертев их в руках, кивнул, осторожно доставая простые чёрные очки с толстой оправой.  
—И? Не замечаю никаких изменений.  
—Потому что я их ещё не включил, — Камски слабо улыбнулся, с трудом скрывая свою гордость, — моя новейшая разработка.  
Он вытянул руку вперёд, нажимая на незаметную для Хэнка кнопку на дужке, и внезапно всё вокруг начало искажаться и тускнеть.  
— Чёрт, Элайджа, что происходит?  
—Просто подожди.  
Темнота покрылась рябью, а потом неожиданно сменилась на новое изображение и Хэнк с изумлением узнал парк, в котором он любил гулять вместе с Коулом. Всё выглядело удивительно реалистичным, и, если бы не отсутствие звука, Хэнк бы с трудом отличил картинку от реальности. Он попытался повернуть голову, но его взгляд был зафиксирован на стойке с мороженным.  
—Элайджа, это…  
—Просто смотри, Хэнк. Сейчас ты всё поймёшь.  
Он, нет, _кто—то, _поднял голову, глядя на вход в парк и Хэнк понял, что смотрит на себя. На лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона, который гуляет в парке вместе со своим сыном. Они оба улыбались и Коул бегал вокруг него кругами, что-то восторженно рассказывая. Хэнк отчаянно пытался вспомнить этот день, но не мог. О чём они говорили? О каком-то очередном любимом мультфильме? Или может опять о собаке, которую Коул так сильно просил завести? Почему Хэнк не мог вспомнить?  
Коул вырвался и подбежал прямо к нему, заглядывая в глаза. Он легко прочитал по губам удивлённое: «_Па! Андроид!_» и наконец понял, чьими глазами он смотрел. Забывшись, Хэнк вытянул ладонь вперёд, пытаясь коснуться светловолосой макушки, но изображение неожиданно померкло и рассеялось, и рядом был только Элайджа, который крепко держал его за руку  
—Прости, это всё что я смог восстановить. Эта была повреждённая модель, и я попытался, но... – Элайджа запнулся, и отпустил его руку, виновато поджимая губы, — Хэнк, мне жаль.  
Он наклонился вперёд, будто для поцелуя, но вместо этого лишь аккуратно снял очки, и мягко провёл пальцами у уголков глаз, вытирая слёзы. Хэнк даже не заметил, что плакал и поэтому лишь удивлённо моргнул.  
—Чёрт, я опять сделал всё только хуже. Это просто всё что я могу, Хэнк, — Камски устало провёл ладонями по лицу, поднимаясь, — Я не знаю, как говорить... об этом. И я совершенно точно не знаю, что мне нужно сказать, чтобы ты больше не трогал этот чёртов револьвер.  
—Иди сюда, — Хэнк ухватил его за край пиджака, потянув на себя, и Элайджа неуверенно подошёл ближе. Хэнк взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы, — Спасибо. Я рад, что ты это мне показал. Хотя и не понимаю, как ты умудрился.  
—Помнишь, ты показывал мне фотографию в парке? Я попытался выяснить, не было ли рядом андроидов…— Элайджа запнулся, стискивая его ладонь крепче, — Я расскажу потом, если захочешь.  
—Хорошо, — Хэнк слабо кивнул и уже совсем тише, добавил, обнимая его за талию — тебе не обязательно говорить. Просто не уходи, ладно?  
Элайджа в ответ лишь устало засмеялся, запуская руку в его волосы  
—И не надейся, Хэнк.


End file.
